Never Known a Love Like This
by Kasey Renae
Summary: COMPLETE Lita and Matt are together, but Lita is unhappy. Matt never has time for her. One night she finally has enough and breaks down…Jeff who’s staying with the couple tries to help the redhead and ends up helping her in more then one way. COMPLETE


Title: Never Known a Love Like This  
  
Author: JamiesAngel2008  
  
Rating: PG-13 possibly R  
  
Spoilers: Not much really.  
  
Summery: Lita and Matt are together, but Lita is unhappy. Matt never has time for her; he's always working, sleeping, or involved in his friends. One night she finally has enough and breaks down...Jeff who's staying with the couple tries to help the redhead and ends up doing so in more than one way.  
  
Pairings: Matt/Lita and eventually Jeff/Lita  
  
Disclaimer: Guys, c'mon if I said I owned the WWE would you believe me? Didn't think so...  
  
Archiving: Sure if you want it, but give me credit please...pretty please! And make sure I'm notified, thank you.  
  
Lita sat in the front room folding Matt's laundry. He of course wasn't there; he was out with Adam and Chris. They always went out when Lita needed help around the house, and of course it was Matt's idea. This time would be no exception.  
  
Well there was a little one.  
  
"Li...need any help?"  
  
Lita turned around and saw her boyfriend's brother, Jeff Hardy standing there with sympathy in his eyes. "Help would be great right about now thanks Jeff." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that one, when ever I start doing house things he leaves with the guys," Lita replied folding one of Matt's shirts.  
  
"I'll help you Li, don't ever hesitate to ask," Jeff said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks Jeff, that means a lot to me," Lita said returning his grin.  
  
A few hours later Matt returned home. "Hey Lita how's my baby?" he slurred kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Damn it Matt you're drunk again!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Dude, Matt c'mon, I'll help you to bed, or the bathroom whichever comes first," Jeff said stepping over to his older brother.  
  
"No Jeffy, I want to talk to my honey bunny, I haven't been with her in a while," Matt said laughing lightly.  
  
"Matt just go to fucking bed, I don't want to deal with your stupid happy ass tonight," Lita said turning away from them.  
  
"Hey, that's no way to talk to me," Matt said furrowing his brow.  
  
Matt then passed out right there on the floor. Jeff rolled his eyes and Lita closed hers. How could Matt be so insensitive? It was like he only wanted Lita to say he wasn't single. Lita was beginning to think that was what was going on.  
  
She got up and went into the kitchen; she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She'd cried to long and hard over Matt, she wasn't even sure if she loved him anymore. A single tear slipped out of Lita's eye.  
  
She had to get out of there, Jeff couldn't see her like this, and he'd only want to talk about it. That she couldn't do, not now anyway she just really wanted to be alone.  
  
Quickly she ran out to the back yard and into the shed, Matt usually used the shed to build his stupid shelves, or little things he didn't need. Lita however, found it a great place to hide out when she wanted to be away from the world.  
  
Lita picked up a two by four and heaved it at whatever she could, there was a loud crash and a shelf collapsed. She then took a hammer and heaved it at the window. "Fuck!" she shouted falling to the ground.  
  
Jeff then walked into the shed. "Lita?"  
  
"What is it Jeff?" she asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong don't worry about it," she replied.  
  
"Lita, I know something is, now tell me," Jeff demanded softly.  
  
"Jeff it's nothing please don't worry about me," Lita begged.  
  
"Damn it Lita! Don't tell me not to worry about you...that's like telling me not to breathe! You think I don't watch what goes on between you and my brother? You think I don't see the hurt in your eyes when he announces he's going out, or when he tells you that he's going to take another nap?" Jeff shouted. "Well I do see it and it tears me up inside, my brother doesn't know how good he has it!"  
  
Lita stared at him in shock. "Jeff I'm sorry...it's just its so hard living with him you know? I mean I try my hardest to do what he wants but he never does what I want...I mean I want someone who'll love me and spend time with me, Matt does nothing like that," Lita said crying again.  
  
Jeff moved over to Lita and sat next to her bringing the crying redhead into his arms. "Lita, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry," he cooed.  
  
Lita looked up into Jeff's eyes. "You know Matt never holds me like this? He just tells me to stop crying everything will get better, and then he passes out on his pillow."  
  
Jeff just sat there looking at the red head; she was beautiful, even with her mascara running down her cheeks mixed with her salty tears. Her hair was a mess but that didn't matter either, hell she could have all her teeth missing and she'd still be beautiful in his eyes.  
  
"Lita I know you're hurting...and I know why, but if I tell you why you have to promise not to get mad," Jeff whispered.  
  
"I promise, what is it?" Lita asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"You're hurting because you're with Matt, Li, you need to leave him, he doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you. I mean come on...you do the man's laundry, you cook for him, clean his house, and let his brother stay with you guys," Jeff said intensely.  
  
"I think I made a mistake..." Lita said finally.  
  
"What mistake?" Jeff asked with confusion on his face.  
  
"I went after the wrong brother..." she whispered.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened and a look of shock covered his face. "Wh-what do you mean?" Jeff asked knowing perfectly well what she meant.  
  
"Jeff you're nothing like you're excuse of a man brother. You're sweet, kind, funny, sexy, and you care about me, I mean you say you do...Matt, well I don't know if he ever did, he never told me, but you..." Lita trailed off staring into his eyes.  
  
Jeff gave Lita a small smile, that was when Lita couldn't control her emotions any longer; she leaned in and kissed him. At first Jeff resisted, it didn't take him long to finally give into the red head.  
  
Lita then ran her tongue over the younger Hardy's lower lip. This caused him to shiver and give the red head access to his mouth, letting her explore. She explored every inch of his mouth not leaving any thing untouched.  
  
Finally their tongues molded together, Lita felt like she was flying on a cloud. Matt Hardy had never kissed her this way; she had never felt so much passion in one kiss.  
  
When their tongues touched Jeff couldn't contain himself any longer. He moved against her causing her to lay down on the cement floor. His hands moved to the buttons on her shirt, but she stopped him. Jeff looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"Jeff...are you going to regret this, because if you are, we should stop now," Lita said staring into his intense hazel eyes.  
  
"Li, I'll never regret this...I'll remember it forever," Jeff whispered. "Even if it is just this once."  
  
Lita smiled and captured Jeff's lips in another passionate kiss. Jeff wasn't aware of it, at least she didn't think he was, but this was the first of many times they'd be together.  
  
**_Hey guys, my computer's on the fritz and I'm on my moms so I'm writing a few one-shots while I wait for my old writing files, I hope you liked this one, and yes, I'll try to make a non Jeff/Lita one, but its hard ya know._**


End file.
